The purpose of this study is to describe the role of the alveolar macrophage in the pathogenesis of lung fibrosis and the molecular mechanism(s) involved. This study involves in vitro incubations of alveolar macrophages isolated from normal human subjects with fibrogenic particulates and the chemotherapeutic, but fibrogenic, drug bleomycin.